


Number 217

by Purikon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Gen, I don't know how this works sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purikon/pseuds/Purikon
Summary: "Number 217... my name... is ∆#€@×¶"The sound of the quiet voice, thin and fragile, that just rose up, echoed off the walls of the rather big hall. No other sounds were heard except from his own shaky breathing, the echo of the voice and of course, the frantic beating of his own heart. Only to him of course. But since it was so quiet, maybe the other one's could hear it too?Purple orbs darted quickly over the five strangers in front of him, containing a rather peculiar glint of nervousness. Or maybe even fear.This wouldn't be surprising - considering his slightly bent over stance and the small hands pressed onto the chest, almost as if he was trying to hide himself from the other eyes while his gaze slowly directed onto the wooden ground again."Now, what makes you think you'd be qualified to join the next season of Danganronpa?"





	Number 217

"Number 217... my name... is ∆#€@×¶"

The sound of the quiet voice, thin and fragile, that just rose up, echoed off the walls of the rather big hall. No other sounds were heard except from his own shaky breathing, the echo of the voice and of course, the frantic beating of his own heart. Only to him of course. But since it was so quiet, maybe the other one's could hear it too?

Purple orbs darted quickly over the five strangers in front of him, containing a rather peculiar glint of nervousness. Or maybe even fear.  
This wouldn't be surprising - considering his slightly bent over stance and the small hands pressed onto the chest, almost as if he was trying to hide himself from the other eyes while his gaze slowly directed onto the wooden ground again.

"Now, what makes you think you'd be qualified to join the next season of Danganronpa?"

The boy opened his mouth and tried say something - anything. But it seemed that every word he had thoroughly thought about in the past evening had been swept away, leaving him with nothing but the anxiety raising in him.  
"I--...um..." What was he doing here anyway? He hated Danganronpa with all his being.  
Who would enjoy a show where sixteen strangers, all of them highschool students, were put in a situation where they couldn't trust anyone? The fear of leaving their life in the hands of the others and the longing for their known families and friends completely overwhelming them - until their psyche snapped and were driven to commit a crime that'd haunt them for the rest of their life until their very own death.

Ah, but thankfully they didn't have to live with that guilt for very long. Only a few murderers survived the thrilling experience of a class trial, the others would panic and get caught up in contradictions, until they finally accept their doomed fate. At least that's what he believed; he never got through all of the 52 seasons.

But even then it didn't matter, since there was no way that the people in there would actually get killed, right?  
Back to the topic - what would be the reason for him to watch it anyway, since he hated it so much?

The answer was simple; Danganronpa was an interest-...no, an obsession of his beloved. He'd never forget those golden eyes which would lighten up every time he'd see something related to his favourite show and those cheeks turning into a soft pink from excitement.  
Oh, how he loved that expression of his. Danganronpa was so important to his beloved; it brought him so much happiness. And even if the purple haired boy could not understand it, he never questioned that and just let the other one talk about it and tell him about the newest episodes; who got killed, who was a suspect and so on. And if that was the only thing he'd talk about with the smaller one - then so be it.

"I..am not very strong...or intimidating...b-but... I could be someone...who'd be capable of carrying out a murder without anyone suspecting me, s--since no one would expect someone like me to...kill someone...I suppose."

He still remembered the day of that one fateful encounter. It was rainy, dark clouds were covering the whole sky, when the small boy had finally succumbed to the despair that had been slowly overtaking him, resulting in a decision that would change his whole life - or rather end it.  
His whole body had felt numb as he had been standing on the bridge, not daring to move before he had time to rethink everything once again. But the fact that all of the reasons, his burdens had been too much to carry that he actually had ended up in this place was enough.  
And as he was just about to climb over the handrail - a quiet voice had stopped this action.  
A raven haired boy who appeared to be that one spark of hope that saved his life, even if it were just some words.

"I... would think of ways to trick...to manipulate all of them...and make them doubt each other, creating ultimate chaos...Ah, that's just a suggestion though, I don't want to be too demanding..."

Slowly, his world recovered. He started to eat again, go to school and spent more time outside with his new found hope. An acquaintance that he treasured dearly.  
Until this fragile world of his shattered once again. By the same person who had saved him. By merely saying a few words that destroyed it once again.

_'I've been accepted to Danganronpa! As the Ultimate Detective! Isn't that exciting?'_

His mind went blank.

"And your ultimate talent? Do you have any particular suggestions?"

"No...I just don't want him to die..." He suddenly said, not realizing that he still was present in that audition.  
His eyes widened as reality hit him; did he just say that out loud?  
"Ah! I mean--..." Quickly, his gaze rose from the ground and directed it onto the female sitting in the center of the others.  
A smile, sweet and innocent formed on the blue haired woman's face who looked significantly younger than the rest; maybe even his own age. And still, she seemed to be the head of the judges.

"What was that?" She asked, her smile seeming to mock the nervous boy, but her eyes looked...intrigued?  
"Ah...I..." He started but he knew that his words would never reach them. Danganronpa was way to popular to be stopped. They were making so much profit, there was just no way they'd listen to a small insecure boy like him. And still, he couldn't help it.  
"The Ultimate Detective of the new season, I...please...let him survive." Once again, his purple orbs found their way to the ground, not daring to look up to the other one's.  
"I don't care if I won't get chosen but...please don't let him die in there."

As he spoke, he didn't notice how shaky and desperate the sound of his voice had gotten. But not only his voice was shaking - his body was too. Because that was exactly the reason why he was here.  
Almost as if he was protecting himself, his arms wrapped around his own slender body as he dug his nails into the black sleeves of his jacket.  
It was no use - they'd never listen, they'll just continue to--...

"Thank you very much for auditioning."

Once again, the small male felt his body go completely numb as he heard those words. Everything inside him screamed to beg for them to leave his beloved alone, to leave him alive, but he couldn't get anything past those shivering lips.

Instead, he just turned around, teetering slowly to that door which he had already passed when he came into that hall. A metallic taste unfolded in his mouth, almost making him gag; he didn't notice how his teeth had dug harshly into the insides of his cheeks, breaking the flesh and releasing the crimson liquid. Just because he wanted to avoid breaking out in tears here. It'd just embarrass him even more.  
But once he had closed the door behind him, he felt his legs giving up on him, resulting in his fall to the cold floor as his burning eyes finally released all of the sorrow and fears that he had been holding captive inside of him for so long  
It didn't matter whether the other one's in the room were throwing funny looks at him or thought what a goddamn wimp he was.  
All he wanted was to be with his beloved, but now even that would be taken away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am rather nervous about posting here because I have written this one-shot almost two years ago.  
> But I thought, why shouldn't I share it. I really want to get in touch with other Danganronpa fans, especially fans of the pregame AU and this is a good opportunity.  
> So that's why I want to start being active in this fandom again. I hope you enjoyed this story even if it was rather short and will check out my future ones once they're ready as well.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
